


Fanfic & Story Ideas

by BlueLady101



Category: D Gray Man, Fairy Tail, Hunger Games - Fandom, Naruto, OHSHC - Fandom, One Piece, Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLady101/pseuds/BlueLady101
Summary: This is a small collection of random fanfic/original story ideas I've come up with. Stories are NOT for grabs unless it says otherwise. I hope this gets your creative juices flowing!





	1. Bluebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this little story idea inspires you. This first one is an original about a slave who must claw her way through a new life style to survive; after all, only one can stand on the top of the pile of corpses.   
> \- RedLady101

   People are typically born in three castes no matter what world or universe they are born in. The lower, middle and High class. In this case the Bluebirds, the Ravens and the Cranes. Its no surprise that in a world where the owning of anyone (No matter what ethnicity or gender) is legal, the 'Bluebirds' are the ones who will be the majority. Most Cranes own a specific amount of Bluebirds. The more Bluebirds you have the more wealthy you are. Prince Alexander has only twelve when he could own more Bluebirds than anyone could ever hope to see. There's a catch however. No Bluebird of the twelve ever make it through the year alive. This year Serena has been chosen to become one of Alexander's Bluebirds never mind the fact that she's perfectly fine working for the enigmatic Lord Jared. There's only one thing she can trust; can hold onto in her new surroundings: Serena really doesn't want to die. 

 

Songs I listened to for inspiration - 

  * Blue Lips by Regina Spektor
  * Gravity by Sara Bareilles
  * Medicine by Daughter




	2. Cardinal Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is another original work. Enjoy!  
> \- RedLady101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sisters must travel to the ends of a mysterious world in order to find the items that will be able to deliver them back home.

    Thirteen year old twins Emma and Riley and their nine year old sister Hayley's summer gets turned upside down when they are transported to a different world via puddle of water. There are many differences from a small town in Kansas to the strange world of Arick. For one, identical twins are a major sign of evil. After managing to disturb the market vendors and a homecoming herd of soldiers, they are brought before King Frederick where he tells them a way to get home if they help him get rid of the enemy at their borders. There are secret items hidden in the large mountains at the literally edge of their world. They must travel North, East, South and West to find these lost relics. When all of the objects are assembled they must return to King Arick's castle - which happens to be right in the middle of the world - and say the magic words, holding the four items which will define the siblings destiny. There's a major problem however.The enemies of King Arick live towards the South and they will have to infiltrate the heart of the enemy to find that particular item. That is, if they can even find the other three without dying anyway. What problems will being twins cause? Having to cart around a rambunctious nine year old?

 

Inspiring songs for this chapter -

  * Growing Pains by Maria Mena
  * Antidote by Faith Marie
  * Inner Demons by Julia Brennan




	3. Harsh Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is officially my first non-original idea for this story. This idea is for a Primrose-centric Hunger Games fanfic.  
> \- RedLady101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Primrose Everdeen centic story that revolves around the idea that Katniss was not able to save her from her fate in the first book. Prim enters alongside the boy who saved her sister long ago, Peeta Mellark and discovers life is what you make of it and reality tends to sucker punch in the face if you're not careful.

   Primrose had always thought Katniss would be there. She was the provider in the family. The hunter. Always there for her when she needed it. It was reaping day when I had to stop believing that Katniss could chase off all her problems.

_They called my name._

_They called **my** name._

  Everything falls apart. My chest gets tight and my head feels light all at the same time. Blood rushes to my ears and I can no longer hear the voices around me, only the sound of my breath going in and out. I look towards Katniss, my big sister, the person I  _always_ look to, Katniss will get me out of this. But Katniss isn't looking back; she's staring at her feet like they hold the answers to the world. People start pushing her towards the front of the crowd with eyes like vultures and she can practically read her their minds.  _It wasn't me. Thank god it wasn't me._

  Peacekeepers pull her up on stage and the escort Effie Trinket smiles her bright fake grin and then starts talking. Before she knows it Effie has her hand in the bowl meant for the male representatives. 

  Throughout this story Primrose Everdeen is forced to learn that she can't be saved by everyone around her for the rest of her life. She's gonna have to buck up if it means getting out of the arena alive. She's seen the videos of the past games, knows that she has virtually no chance but  _has_ to try. To prove herself to Katniss. To her mother. And maybe  **herself.**

 

 

Inspiring songs - 

  * I Found by Amber Run
  * In My Veins by Andrew Belle
  * Little Girl by Faith Marie




	4. Sato Akihiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sato Akihiro is new to the school of the rich and beautiful but he can already tell that something immense is going to go down. To be honest, he can't tell whether he's scared and or impatient.

   Sato Akihiro is a bit of a loner, despite being one of the most famous piano players of his generation and most people are put of by his blunt attitude. When he opens the large library door of his new school he assumed was abandoned...well, the rose petals and pretty boys were a bit of a shock. Though, not as much as what came next. 

_They wanted him to join the club._

Were they absolutely insane? He just met them five minutes ago!

And he's thinking about it. _He's actually thinking about saying yes._

  Sato Akihiro is a brand new student of Ouran High School when stumbles among the host club. Will he be able to make actual friends for once? Why does he kinda recognize Fujioka-san? Why does he have this sense of foreboding like something unthinkable is about surface? Who is the mysterious male Akihiro says he hasn't seen in four years? 

 

Songs I was inspired by - 

  * King by Lauren Aquilina 
  * Devil on my Shoulder by Faith Marie
  * Pieces by RED



 


End file.
